Summer of '07
by thaliaofcourse
Summary: The summary is a secret! Read and find out! It's definitely a AH Twilight story.


**Okay, so how many of you are sixteen and have a boyfriend or a girlfriend?  
I'm sorry, but chances are you two won't get married.  
But who knows? You two might even be the counter example to that statistic.  
Next question. How many of you have a best guy friend or girl friend?  
You two will end up dating and possibly even get married.**

It was the summer of '07. My friends and I were all hanging out by the beach celebrating the end of the school year just like every other seventeen year old in the country. Our towels were spread out, and each one of us were sitting with our other halves cuddling with them and just having a great time. I was sitting on his lap while he held me close to him. He would whisper into my ear how beautiful I looked or that he loved me, and I would peck him on the lips or move myself closer to him.

The sun was setting, and we started the bonfire.

We all gathered around in a circle around the fire, eating marshmallows and dancing to the music coming from the radio. After a few minutes of being energetic, we finally settled down back onto the chairs that were set up and started our tradition.

We would come to the beach, and once every summer we all would write our secrets down on a piece of paper, admit it, and throw it into the fire. It sounds childish. I know. But we always did this. It first started with Rose, Alice, and I, but when we started dating, we let our boyfriends in on it.

Edward, Alice's brother, was also included, since he was the only person in our group of friends who would be out of the picture if we never let him in. He would bring his girlfriend, Tanya to the beach, and I would bring my boyfriend Keith.

Keith was amazing. He was the best boyfriend I could ever have. He was tall and toned. He had dirty blonde hair that was a little bit longer than a clean cut look but not so much. He had the most gorgeous dark blue eyes I had ever seen. I could get lost in them all day. They weren't like normal blue eyes, they were actually dark and deep, and it always held a certain spark when he smiled.

The best part he was all mine.

We've been dating for a year and a half. He always held my hand and held me tight. He wasn't like one of those demanding boyfriends who pressured you or what not. He was understanding, sweet, smart. . . I could just go on and on, but that would probably bore you.

"Okay. Okay. I'm going first," Emmet said while taking Rose of his lap and setting her down on his chair. He was standing while reading the paper he held in front of him. I knew what he was thinking::: _Man, this is embarrassing. But I'll just get it over with._

He took a deep breath and said "Rose, remember that one night you left your bra at my house? You know, the red lace one that I like?" I noticed Rose look away from embarrassment and nod. "Well, I have to admit, I tried it on when I found it."

Rose's focus was out to the distance facing the ocean pretending that her boyfriend did not just say that. Everyone else for that matter was laughing their heads off. I could feel Keith's chest rumble as he laughed. The laughing died down, but when I looked over at Emmet, I began to laugh again, and soon everyone else did, too. Emmet even started to laugh, and eventually Rose did, too. After he finished laughing, we watched as he threw his paper into the fire.

Tanya was next after Emmet. The rest of us, except Edward, rolled our eyes at her. She was probably the only person in our group that we didn't like. The girls and I saw her as clingy and just plain annoying. Edward didn't know that we didn't like her. We kept it on the DL when she was around. We never really talked about this with our boyfriends, but I'm sure they noticed.

"This is so exciting! Don't you think, Edward?! Alright. Alright. Here is my secret. Everyone ready? Since we are all sharing things and putting it out into the open, Alice, I have to tell you that I broke your stiletto heal." OH SNAP. I watched as Alice's eyes grew wide open, and Jasper had to rub her back and soothe her to prevent her from doing anything to Tanya. That girl was definitely on Alice's DISLIKE list. Tanya did not notice this, but she continued. "I borrowed it when I came over to your house, and Edward said it was okay. The heal broke off when I was running to catch my bus."

Then, she threw her paper into the fire and watched it catch on fire as she sat back down next to Edward. Edward noticed Alice's behavior, but thought she was only like that because of the shoes. Really, it was much more than that.

"That was fun! Who's next?" Tanya said unaware of what had happened.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**This isn't the full chapter, but before I post the real thing, I wanted to get your opinions on what I had so far. Should I continue this story? Yes? No?**

**I somewhat have a plot in my head, but not really.**

**So what do you think?**

**I'm still going to continue my other story ****Almost****Forgotten****, I just wanted to post this and get an opinion.**


End file.
